


Drawing Our Moments

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, soonhoon being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Jihoon thinks it’s a testament to their level of comfort with each other when he doesn’t even bat an eye at Soonyoung playing video games on their bed stark naked.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Drawing Our Moments

**Author's Note:**

> title was inspired from Drawing Our Moments by Taeyeon

Jihoon thinks it’s a testament to their level of comfort with each other when he doesn’t even bat an eye at Soonyoung playing video games on their bed stark naked. Soonyoung has a habit of wandering around the apartment in various states of undress, and has the nerve to complain about how cold he is when he’s standing around wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and mismatched socks. But despite his resolve to not feel any pity for Soonyoung, Jihoon always ends up turning on the heater at unreasonable times of the year.

“Welcome home!” Soonyoung says, tossing aside the controller the moment he sees Jihoon walk into their bedroom. On the screen, Mario goes careening off of Rainbow Road.

“Did you not go to class today?” Jihoon asks, dropping his backpack down with a heavy thump.

“Wasn’t feeling it,” Soonyoung frowns. “The professor lectures off the slides all the time, so I just downloaded the Powerpoint.”

“You’re an inspiration to us all,” Jihoon says dryly.

“A-plus,” Soonyoung grins. “Are you busy right now?”

“I’ve got a midterm to study for, so yeah.”

“That’s not the response I was looking for.”

“Tough,” Jihoon says. He reaches down to grab his Game Theory textbook out of his bag, pointedly ignoring the pout Soonyoung is sporting. Jihoon has a whole evening of Red Bull fueled studying ahead and he’d rather have it uninterrupted.

“I know you’re not one for subtlety, so let me use small, direct words, okay? I want you to-”

“No, I know what you want. I’m just electing to ignore your request.”

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says slowly. “Your incredibly handsome and incredibly naked boyfriend has been lying in this bed for hours waiting for you to get home. Just come over here and kiss me, at least.”

Soonyoung makes a come-hither gesture with his fingers and cheerfully pats the empty spot on the bed beside him. He looks so ridiculous that Jihoon is rendered speechless for a moment before he breaks out into uncontrollable laughter. Tears are forming at the sides of his eyes as he stumbles over to flop down heavily in the empty space next to Soonyoung. Soonyoung reaches out to casually brush them away, cold fingers bringing immediate relief to Jihoon’s burning face.

“Look, I even saved you a spot,” Soonyoung gestures to the space between his legs. “Best seat in the house.”

“If this is the best seat, I’m going to have to ask for my money back,” Jihoon says as he kneels between Soonyoung’s legs. He rubs his boyfriend’s thighs gently to let him know he’s not (completely) serious. “But hi there, boyfriend.”

“Hello yourself, boyfriend,” Soonyoung says, bringing his legs together to squeeze Jihoon’s waist lightly. “Is your midterm really more important than me?” He squeezes even tighter as if afraid Jihoon will bolt any minute.

“I adore you,” Jihoon promises, leaning forward to drop kisses onto Soonyoung’s stomach. “But I really have to study.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says, reaching out to pat Jihoon’s cheeks firmly before squeezing them. “Yeah, I know.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and elects to turn his head so he can kiss the palm of Soonyoung’s hand instead. “Of course you do,” He says.

“I know everything,” Soonyoung responds. He brushes his knuckles against the base of Jihoon’s throat before caressing the back of his neck. It’s a subtle gesture, but Jihoon’s breath hitches ever so slightly as Soonyoung continues to tenderly stroke the nape of his neck, fingers occasionally tangling in Jihoon’s hair.

“Sit up and lift your arms for me, handsome,” Soonyoung eventually says and Jihoon obediently does so so Soonyoung can slip his shirt over his head and toss it to the side.

“Very handsome,” Soonyoung repeats as runs his hands slowly down Jihoon’s body and rests them on his hips. He massages Jihoon’s hips with slow, deliberate motions while Jihoon moves back over Soonyoung so he can kiss his clavicle.

Kissing Soonyoung is more enjoyable than Jihoon would like to admit aloud, but he’s pretty sure Soonyoung has a pretty good idea of just how much from the number of times Jihoon initiates the kisses. In the end it doesn’t really matter because all Jihoon knows is that he loves the different reactions he gets when he kisses Soonyoung all over, from his chest to his neck, to the hollows of his cheeks, and ending at the corners of his mouth.

“My mouth is here, gorgeous,” Soonyoung sing songs, tapping his mouth lightly.

“I’m aware,” Jihoon laughs but kisses the tip of Soonyoung’s nose instead.

“Just a little reminder,” Soonyoung pouts and slaps Jihoon’s bare shoulder a little harder than necessary. “Since you’re occupied with everything but.”

“So impatient.”

“You were the one who said you didn’t have a lot of time!” Soonyoung practically whines. He bites down on Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon shudders at the sensation. “Let’s go!”

“Well, when I do something, I do it properly,” Jihoon retorts, but leans in to appease his impatient boyfriend. This proves to be a bit problematic, because at this point Soonyoung is laughing so their lips end up crashing awkwardly together. Jihoon’s lips sting from the impact and he grimaces at the sensation.

“I’m sorry, but that was really cheesy. But please commence with what you were going to do,” Soonyoung gasps between giggles, covering his mouth with his hand.

“You’re the cheesy one,” Jihoon complains, licking the back of Soonyoung’s hand. “I don’t want to kiss you anymore.”

“But I want to kiss you, so we’re in a bit of a dilemma here,” Soonyoung grins cheekily up at his boyfriend.

“We can’t always get what we want,” Jihoon says solemnly. This is apparently not the response Soonyoung was hoping for and so he moves to flip their positions so Jihoon is pinned firmly under him.

“Permission to shut you up?”

Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s breath ghosting over his lips and his chest against his and he feels a little light-headed. Good thing being with Soonyoung is now second nature. “Permission most certainly granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated :))


End file.
